Are You Going to Kiss Me or Not?
by Misti D
Summary: Hermione and Harry have been best friends forever. What happens when they finally figure out...there might be something more? Yes, it is a song fic...3 shot.
1. Chapter 1

Are you going to Kiss me or Not?

"I don't think I've ever had such an enjoyable day," Hermione replied as she plopped down happily on the blanket she had brought with her. This was a place that she had loved as a child and had come to often when she needed to think. She hadn't been there much while attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizarding and she certainly had never brought anyone up to her special place before. Apparently, some things had changed.

"I would have to agree with you," Harry smiled, taking a seat down on the blanket next to the beautiful witch that just so happened to be his best friend. She had grown into her looks over the last few years and Harry couldn't help but notice. Not many red blooded wizards had.

"It's still hard for me to believe that Ginny is no longer a Weasley," Hermione said, shaking her head.

"And that she's now a Zabini!" Harry agreed laughing. If anyone had told him a year earlier that the girl he had fancied for over a year would be marrying someone else, Blaise Zabini at that, he would have hexed them into oblivion. But a lot had changed while he had been on the hunt for Horcruxes.

"I'm really surprised Blaise lived to see today," the witch grinned.

"I thought Ron was protective, but he has nothing on the twins."

"Don't forget Percy, threatening him with the 'whole power of the ministry of Magic'," Hermione laughed, remembering how scared the former Slytherin had actually been with that threat.

"I think that was the same day Charlie brought home that dragon to share with the family," Harry couldn't stop chuckling at the thought of Zabini running for his life when Charlie had spoke a few words on Romanian and pointed towards him.

"But I have to admit that he loves Ginny. I wasn't sure at first, but the look he had on his face as she walked down that isle today could have melted a glacier," Hermione said smiling, remembering how Blaise had been crying as much as Mrs. Weasley.

Harry leaned back on his arms and looked out over the beautiful early evening sky. It was late spring and the flowers had begun blooming everywhere, causing sweet smells of lilacs and honey suckle to be just about everywhere.

"Can you believe that Ron popped the question to Lavender during the reception?" Hermione asked after a few minutes. They had tried dating after the Battle at Hogwarts but the feelings she had held for the red head once were no longer there. Something had changed after he had left her and Harry on their quest for the Horcruxes. It had been difficult for a while to get back to the friendship that they had once had. But with the help of Lavender Brown of all people, they had done it.

"Yeah, he told me," Harry confessed, worried that she would be upset.

"Why didn't you two tell me?" she asked, hurt that her best friends had kept something this important from her.

"It was a spur of the moment decision last night after Zabini's party. He was a little smashed, so I wasn't sure if he would go through with it or not. Please don't be mad at me, 'Mione," he pleaded, using the nickname that he only used when it was the two of them and he was pleading for forgiveness. Or sweets.

She tried to hold back a smile, but it was next to impossible when he looked at her with those gorgeous green eyes.

"Oh alright. You're forgiven," she declared, receiving a big grin from the boy who sat next to her. "Where on earth did you find a ring at that hour through?" Hermione knew it had been a late night, because Mrs. Weasley had been scolding all of the males for their tardiness to the morning brunch she had sat up for them.

"Well, when you're the 'Boy who lived', very little is out of your reach," he replied, smirking.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Merlin, help us! You've been around those blasted Slytherins too much lately."

Harry laughed along with Hermione for a moment before he stopped short, remembering something he had seen at the reception. "I do believe that I'm not the only one who has been around a Slytherin lately," he replied, frowning.

"What do you mean?" the young witch wondered, confused as to what would cause him to become so upset.

Harry blushed, but answered none the less. "You danced with quite a few of them this evening. Draco Malfoy had his arms around you more than any of them."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "You danced with several Slytherin as well. If I didn't know better, I would say that Daphne Greengrass was trying to get you around her pretty little finger."

"I only danced with her once," he replied, waving off her observation.

"Maybe, but as you said earlier, being the boy who lived has quite the advantage. I'm sure you could have danced with any of the eligible women that where there and they would confess their undying love for you on the spot!"

"Not any girl," Harry muttered to himself quietly, but not soft enough for Hermione not to hear.

"What did you say?" Hermione asked curiously, wondering who he was referring to.

"Nothing," he declared, standing and walking toward the banister that went all the way around the roof of the Granger family home. Lights were coming on all over town and the stars were beginning to make their appearance in the dark sky above.

"No, you said 'Not any girl'," Hermione teased, walking over to stand next to him. When he didn't reply, she dug further. "Who is she? Who's the girl who can resist the charm of the saviour of the Wizarding world?" she asked, poking his side playfully. He moved away from her, but she followed whispering, "Who is she? Who is she? Who is she?"

"It's you, 'Mione!" He exclaimed, having had enough. "It's you."

Hermione's eyes grew in size, her surprise evident all over her face.

"It's been you for as long as I can remember, but I was too stupid to know it until we were in the forest last year. You stood by me when no one else would. You've always been there, always. You've always been brilliant, beautiful and I find myself lucky to be referred to as your best friend."

"Why didn't you tell me?" she whispered, shocked with his admission.

"Because I would rather have you in my life as just a friend the nothing at all," he answered, finally turning to look her in the eye. "If I told you how I truly felt and you didn't feel the same way, I didn't want things to be weird. Your friendship is the most important thing in my life. I'm terrified now that you know that I will lose you as my best friend," he confessed.

They stood in front of one another, the tension on the roof almost tangible. After a moment, Harry couldn't take it any longer.

"Hermione, please. Say something," he begged.

Hermione looked her best friend in the eye, wondering how in the world she could be so lucky. "What took you so long?"

"What?" the stunned wizard asked.

"I said, what took you so long. I've been flirting with you like mad for months and you did nothing about it. There for a bit, I wondered if you were gay!"

"Gay! But of course I'm not! How..."

"Well, I figured that you weren't after I saw you reaction to the little lap dance you got at the engagement party last month for Neville and Hannah," she replied, remembering how a drunk Parvati Patil had rubbed up against Harry's middle, causing hi pants to become smaller then they had been only moments before.

"I told Parvati to move along," Harry started, but was once more cut off by the agitated witch.

"Oh, I'm quite aware. I was standing there, watching the whole thing," she agreed, waving his statement off.

"How was I supposed to know that you fancied me at all?" he finally asked, after waiting a moment to see if she would have anything else to say.

"Harry, you said that I danced with many Slytherin at the wedding, right?" she asked, blushing now that the anger she had felt earlier was subsiding.

"Yes," he agreed.

"But who did I always seek out after every dance I had with one of them?"

Harry thought for a moment and then raised his eyebrows, as the realization made it known. "Me."

"Yes, Harry. It was you," Hermione whispered, stepping forward shyly. "It's always been you."

"So what now?" he asked stupidly, shocked that the feelings he had toward Hermione were returned.

"You could kiss me," she suggested quietly, slightly embarrassed that she had said her though aloud.

"I'm sorry, what?" the raven haired man asked, sure that he had heard wrong.

"I said you could kiss me," Hermione replied more boldly, grinning as she watched Harry grow for flustered by each passing moment.

"You want me to kiss you?" he wondered.

"Yes, I believe that's what I said."

"Why?" he asked quite stupidly. It seemed that the intelligent boy who had managed to defeat Lord Voldemort could not figure out exactly what Hermione was trying to convey to him.

Hermione sighed and threw her arms in the air, completely frustrated. "I don't' know, Harry. Maybe because you just told me that you've liked me for over a year. Or maybe because I just confessed that I've felt the same way for a while now, as well. Since we already know one another so well, I just figured it would be the progression of things, to see where things could go between us. Now are you going to kiss me, or not?" she exclaimed.

Harry, having finally figured out exactly what was going on, decided that she would not have to ask a fourth time. He placed his hands on either side of her face and gently kissed her lips for only a moment, not wanting to assume she wanted more than that.

He beamed back and asked down at the beautiful witch that stood before him. Her cheeks were a gorgeous shade of red and her eyes were still tightly closed.

"Hermione?" he asked worriedly, wondering why she stood there frozen. Had he not done it correctly? Had she decided that she would rather just be friends?

"Harry, stop thinking," she replied, throwing her arms around his neck, pulling him down and kissing him soundly, causing Harry to forget everything other then the beautiful woman before him


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2. I own nothing. **

Chapter 2

"Best Christmas ever," Hermione sighed happily as she leaned into Harry on the couch in his living room.

It had been nine months since they had begun dating. They'd had their ups and downs, as most couples do, but all in all it had been the best months of both of their lives.

"It has been a good day, hasn't it?" Harry agreed, pulling her closer to him. If he was being completely honest with himself, every day that he had been able to call Hermione Granger his girlfriend had been a wonderful day.

Hermione grinned and sat up so that she could look at Harry. "It's been brilliant. It always makes me happy when my parents are around magic. I still can't believe that you talked them into going to the Burrow for Christmas."

"Well, no one can really resist my charms," Harry teased, earning an eye roll from the beautiful girl that was in his arms.

"I swear Blaise is rubbing off on you," she replied, shaking her head. In all honesty, she suspected that he wasn't too far off from the truth. Harry wanted to be with her and her family for Christmas, but he wanted to be with his family, the Weasleys, just as badly. It had broken Mrs. Granger's heart to see the turmoil that Harry was going through, and had made the decision to contact Molly about having the holiday together. Molly, of course, had been ecstatic about having them over and had been planning for almost a month.

"You can blame Ginny for that. If she wasn't so hormonal at the moment, I am sure he wouldn't feel the need to escape for moments at a time," Harry said, jerking away quickly as Hermione slapped his arm rather hard.

"She's pregnant, you git!" Hermione exclaimed. "It's half his fault she's hormonal!"

Harry grinned at his girl, knowing that he would make her aggravated by saying something about Ginny and her hormones. He loved to get a rise out of her. She was just so sexy when she got angry. "I know that, love."

Hermione's angry face quickly disappeared and a small smile played at the corner of her mouth. "You did that on purpose."

"Did what on purpose?" he asked innocently.

"Got me all upset! You've been doing that a lot lately." she replied accusingly.

"I can't help it. I love the way you look when you get all worked up. You look so sexy!" Harry informed her, pulling her closer.

Hermione grinned, shivering at his touch. "So you only think I'm sexy when I'm angry?" she teased.

Harry turned to his girlfriend, wanting to look her in the eye. "No, I do not think that you are only sexy when you are angry. You are breath taking when you are sitting and reading a book, with that cute look of concentration on your face. You are stunning when you walk down the stairs in one of those dresses when I come to pick you up for a date. You are radiant when you play with little Victoria and Teddy at the Burrow, twirling them around and around. You are beautiful in every aspect of your life."

He watched as Hermione's eyes filled with tears and knew that this was the time. He hadn't planned to do that tonight, but he knew that this was it. That's one of the reasons that he had been carrying the box around in his pocket for weeks, so that he would be ready when the perfect moment presented itself.

"I love you with every fiber of my being. You have bewitched me body and soul." Harry quoted from her favourite movie, earning a grin from Hermione. He left his seat next to her on the couch and kneeled on the floor in front of her.

Hermione gasped, throwing her hands up to her mouth in shock.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you do me the honour of marrying me?" he whispered.

"Oh Harry! Of course I will!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck.

"You will?" Harry asked, shocked.

"Of course I will. I love you," she relied simply.

Harry grinned widely, leaping up from the ground and picking Hermione up off the couch all in one easy movement. She laughed and squealed holding on tightly to Harry's neck. He twirled her around several times, laughing happily.

"We have to let Mrs. Weasley know," he replied excitedly as he gently placed her back down.

"Right now?" she inquired, smiling at her new fiancée and his excitement.

"Well, yes. When else would we tell them? Did you want to tell your parents first?" he asked, confused.

Hermione smiled and patted the seat next to her, silently requesting his presence beside her. He did as he was asked and was rewarded with the brown hair witch scooting closer to snuggle into him.

"There will be time for all of that later," she informed him.

"I suppose you're right," Harry agreed, enjoying the feel of Hermione in his arms.

'Am I going to have to ask him again?' She thought to herself a few moments later. She was sure that he would have gotten the hint when she started playing with the hair at the back of his neck. Hermione knew that he was a brilliant wizard, but there were still times when she had to help him along in the romance department.

"Harry?"

"Yes, love?"

"We just got engaged, didn't we?" she asked.

Harry turned slightly to look down at the love of his life, grinning widely down at her. "Yeah, we did. Are you happy?" he asked her, suddenly worried that she wasn't.

"Completely and totally elated," she assured him.

"Good," he replied, kissing her forehead.

Really, she wondered. She sighed, knowing that she was going to have to spell it out for him.

"Harry?" she asked, once more.

"Hmm?"

"Are you going to kiss me?"

Harry's eyes widened, wondering if he heard correctly and she had really just had to ask him again. What an idiot!

"Did I forget to kiss you?" he asked quietly, feeling like the biggest git in the world.

"You kissed me on the forehead," she replied, seeing how much it upset him that he had to be asked again.

"I'm sorry, love," he said, leaning down and kissing her soundly.

Hermione smiled up at him, happy that he would be hers forever.

"Is that better?" Harry asked.

"Much better."

"Good. I'm sorry that you had to ask again," he said.

"That's alright. Just don't make me ask you again," she replied teasingly.

"I promise," he said, kissing her once again.

**Thank you for everyone who has reviewed this story. As the people who have read my other stories know, I usually reply to each and every review I get. Well, I've been trying, but fanfiction won't let me. So I think I'll try to PM everyone who has their PM's activated. :) Anywho, what do you think? I hope you like it. Only one more part of this one. :) Please review and let me know if you want the last part. Happy Reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I own nothing at all. Boo.**

Chapter 3

"Is everyone here?" Hermione asked Harry as he came into the kitchen, where she was putting the finishing touches on dinner. The couple had been engaged for a little over a week. They had decided, instead of telling their family's individually, they would have a dinner at Harry's house and tell them all together.

"Yes, they are. Ginny and Mrs. Weasley keeps trying to get in here to help, but Kreacher is doing a good job keeping them out," he informed her, grinning. The mean old house elf had become quite attached to Harry and even Hermione, when he had found out that they defeated the Dark Lord. He was constantly going on about the 'brilliant Mudblood and blood traitor taking care of the scum that made Master Regulas die.' Even though he called the pair those names, they knew he cared.

"I suppose I should bring these in then. Would you be a dear and get the wine and pumpkin juice out of the refrigerator, please," Hermione replied as she levitated the covered dishes into the newly redecorated dining room.

"Coming right up," Harry said, happily doing as he was asked.

"Hermione, dear, are you sure I can't help you with something?" Mrs. Weasley fretted as soon as she made it through the door.

"I'm positive," she smiled at the women as she lowered the dishes onto the table. "You are always feeding and waiting on others. It's my turn to feed and wait on you."

Mrs. Weasley smiled at the young witch. "You know I don't mind feeding you lot."

"We do know that," Hermione replied, taking her seat next to the head of the table where Harry would be sitting. The man of the house filled all of the glasses and took his seat.

The rather large group of people passed the dishes around, talking animatedly, like only the Weaselys could. Hermione couldn't help but smile as she took a look at the group of people that she considered family. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were there, as were her own parents, who were watching with amusement at the different conversations that were going on around the table. The twins were there, as was Bill and Fleur, with Victoria in a high chair between them. The newlyweds, Ron and Lavender were there, sitting next to Blaise and a very pregnant Ginny, who was due at the beginning of February. Andromeda was there, Teddy sitting on her lap, laughing as Charlie made a toy dragon fly in front of them. Percy was in a deep conversation with Kingsley, Hermione's boss and the newly appointed Minister of Magic.

"This is fabulous, Hermione," Mr. Weasley complemented the witch, enthusiastically taking another big bite of spaghetti.

"You must give me the recipe, dear," Mrs. Weasley insisted, smiling at the young witch.

Hermione beamed, happy that the best cook she knew wanted one of her own recipes. "Of course," she replied.

Harry grinned at his fiancée, grabbing her hand and squeezing it affectionately. He then raised an eyebrow at her, silently asking if she thought it was an appropriate time to make their big announcement. Hermione looked around the table to see that most of their guests were finished.

"What about dessert?" she mouthed.

"Kreacher?" Harry replied quietly. He knew she didn't like having the house elf do things for them, but if they let him do a few things once in awhile, he was a lot easier to deal with.

Hermione nodded, grinning at his tangible excitement to share their exciting news.

Harry stood, holding out his hand to help Hermione up.

"We want to thank you all for coming this evening" Harry started, grinning at the group that sat in front of them.

"You already kicking us out?" George asked.

"Before dessert?" Ron wondered, grinning.

"Can't get enough of that gorgeous bird you have on your arm, ah?" Fred stated mischievously.

Harry grinned at their antics, calling Kreacher in and asking him if he minded to gather the plates and bringing back in the cheese cakes that Hermione had prepared for dessert. Kreacher happily did as he was asked and the Weasley boys were too busy eating to interrupt Harry.

"Like I was saying before I was interrupted," Harry started once more, grinning as he glanced toward the twins and their little brother."We want to thank you all for coming here this evening. We consider you all family and we decided to have you all here because we have an announcement." Harry grinned down at Hermione, who was beaming up at him. She took her left arm from around him and pointed her wand at her left ring finger, taking the disillusionment spell off of it, revealing her gorgeous engagement ring.

"We're getting married!" Hermione exclaimed happily, holding her hand out for all to see.

The reaction was immediate and dessert was completely forgotten.

"Congratulations!" Blaise replied happily, shaking Harry's hand enthusiastically.

"I'm so happy for you," Ginny cried, hugging Hermione as tightly as she could with her ever growing belly in the way.

"Oh I'm so happy!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, tears of joy rolling down her face as she hugged the pair.

"It's about bloody time," Ron told Harry as he hugged his best friend, grinning. Lavender congratulated Hermione, admiring the ring.

"Hermione, if you need any help at all, just let me know," Fleur told her in broken English, smiling at the couple they had grown closer to in the last few years.

The twins each took their turns picking Hermione up and twirling her around, causing her to laugh loudly. Mr. Weasley patted the pair on the back as he did his best to calm the emotional Mrs. Weasley down.

"Our babies getting married," Mrs. Granger said, gathering Hermione in her arms, squeezing her tightly. Mr. Granger shook Harry's hand; winking at the young man he had had a rather lengthy conversation with a month earlier. Harry had been so nervous when he had asked the dentist to lunch, but as soon as Harry asked for Mr. Granger's permission to marry his daughter, he knew his worrying was for nothing. Hermione's father had grinned widely and informed Harry that he didn't know of a better man to love his daughter for the rest of their lives.

"So proud for you, pumpkin," Mr. Granger said, hugging his baby girl tightly.

"Thank you, daddy," Hermione said, smiling up at him through her tears.

"I believe this calls for champagne," Fred announced as he and George walked back into the dining room with glasses and several bottles of alcohol.

"To Harry and Hermione," George started after everyone had a glass of the bubbly, except for Ginny and the toddlers, who all got sparkling cider.

"May you always be happy," Fred continued.

"May you always be healthy," George said.

"May you always be sappy," Fred grinned.

"May you always be wealthy," George smirked.

"And may your nights always be long and steamy," they finished together, causing everyone to laugh, Hermione blushing slightly.

"Here, here!" They all exclaimed, raising their glasses to the newly engaged couple.

Hermione and Harry grinned happily as they looked around the room of the people they loved, looking forward to their lives together.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"I can't believe my little girl is getting married today," Mr. Granger said as he gently hugged his only child.

Hermione beamed up at her father, tears of pure happiness threatening to escape.

The last few months had been a whorl wide of emotions and planning, but with the help of Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Granger and Ginny, Hermione had managed to pull together her dream wedding. Harry and Hermione had decided on a June wedding, so they could have the summer to get to know one another, in a way they had yet to explore. They started their new jobs in late August at Hogwarts, where they would be able to spend more time together then if they kept the jobs they previously had. Harry was the new DADA teacher, while Hermione was taking over for Professor McGonagall as the Transfigurations professor.

"Do you think I look okay?"She asked her father, smoothing down wrinkles that were not there.

"You look more then okay, dear," her father assured her, leaning down and kissing her forehead. "You look beautiful."

"It's time," Ginny informed the pair as she walked back in the room from checking on things. The red head looked as beautiful as always, in the periwinkle gown she had on, the baby bump long gone. Ginny was the Matron of Honour, while Lavender, Luna Lovegood and Dawn, Hermione's childhood best friend and cousin, were her maids of honour. Hermione had told her cousin about the Wizarding world before the war, so that Dawn could figure out how to get her parents and brother out if the country. Being as smart as her cousin, it had been no problem at all. Little Victoria was the flower girl.

"Are you ready?" Mr. Granger asked his baby girl.

"Yes," she replied, beaming. Ginny helped Hermione with the train of her dress as they made their way out to the tent in the back yard of the Burrow. Hermione's bridal party was waiting in front of the closed tent flaps and when they saw her, they rushed over.

"You look beautiful!" Lavender exclaimed, hugging her gently.

"Gorgeous," Dawn agreed.

"You look radiant, Hermione," Luna declared dreamily, smiling sweetly at her friend.

Even little Victoria toddled over to the bride and gentle touched the hem of her dress. "Pretty," she said, smiling up at her 'Mi'.

"Thank you," she said, smiling at all of them.

"Yes, she gorgeous, but we have a wedding to start," a voice in broken English declared, walking up to the small group. "Get in line, just like we practiced," Fleur ordered, leading the ladies to the white carpet at the now opened tent. Lavender started the party, quickly followed by Luna, Dawn, and then Ginny. Fleur shooed Victoria down the aisle, little Teddy walking beside her, holding a pillow with the rings tide tightly to it, both the muggle way and with a bit of magic. Harry met the kids at the end of their walk with a sucker for both of them, which they gladly took. Teddy actually threw the pillow over his shoulder as he took the candy from his uncle Harry, causing everyone to chuckle.

The flaps shut to the back of the tent for a moment, while the music changed.

"Please rise," Kingsley announced as the flaps opened once again revealing the bride.

Harry's mouth dropped when he saw the beautiful woman that was talking towards him. How did he get so lucky? What did he do right to deserve such a breathtaking angel?

"You're drooling mate," Ron told his best friend from beside him. Naturally, the youngest Weasley was his best man. Blaise, George and Fred made up the rest of the grooms party.

"I don't care," Harry declared, his grin growing wider the closer she came.

Hermione smiled up at the handsome man that was waiting for her at the end of the isle. To Hermione, it felt like all the years of drama and sadness, had been leading them to this very moment. To Harry, it was as if everyone he had lost over his life, had placed this women in his life as a gift.

Thank you, he thought, looking up towards the sky.

"Who gives this bride?" Kingsley asked, using a Muggle ceremony question. The bride and groom had decided to have aspects of magical and muggle weddings.

"Her mother and I," Mr, Granger announced clearly, grinning over at Harry as he placed his daughters hand in his.

"Thank you," Harry said. The father of the bride nodded his head and took the seat next to his wife, who was already crying.

"Friends and family," Kingsley stated, greeting the guest ad he began the ceremony. Everything went smoothly with everything they had planned going off without a hitch. Candles were lite and bonds were made. It was wedding like none of them had ever seen before. Although, with the couple who was getting married, who could expect anything else.

"By the power given to me by the Ministry, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Harry turned to Hermione and lifted her veil away from her face. She looked into his gorgeous green eyes, temporarily getting lost. She could hardly believe the man that stood in front of her was now her husband. Her husband! She had been dreaming of this day since she was a little girl and finally, it had happened and with her best friend. She couldn't believe her luck!

"Love?" Harry said, pulling her out of her musing. She looked up to see him smirking at her.

"Yes?"

"Are you going to kiss me, or not?" he asked, grinning widely.

Hermione's laughter rang throughout the tent as she threw her arms around her new husband.

"Oops. I guess I deserved that, huh?"

"Just a little bit," he agreed.

She stood on her tip toes and pulled his lips down to meet hers.

Cheers and laughing reminded Hermione that everyone had just witnesses their little moment, but honestly she didn't care. She had finally gotten her man. And her kiss.

**This is the end. :) Did you like it? If you did, please leave a review and let me know. Thanks to my wonderful beta! Happy reading**


End file.
